lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
Letyourcompassguideyou.com
Letyourcompassguideyou.com http://letyourcompassguideyou.com is one of the official websites of The Lost Experience. It was first revealed in a Hanso Foundation commercial, and also linked to in a May 17 Hanso Foundation website hack by "Persephone". The site contains a number of cross-promotions for Jeep, as indeed is its title, referencing the Jeep Compass. Website Sections Front Page The title shown at the top of the window reads "Permissum Vestri Complector Rector Vos", which translates to "Let Your Compass Guide You" in Latin. The front page of the site is a large compass with the Hanso Foundation logo for the needle. The needle tracks the user's mouse as though it were magnetic north. Also, an image of a person is seen in the compass. It appears to be the same person who welcomes you to the Hanso Foundation website. When the needle points to 108° (just South of East), a piece of parchment appears superimposed on the compass with degree and radian markings on it. Also, between 144° and 108° the code "DI 9FFTR731" appears on the compass. This is the same code that is found on all the DHARMA Initiative food labels in The Swan. If you click the 108°, which brings users to a screen resembling a Unix shell terminal. The screen resembles a log-in procedure, now ending with the prompt "Do you believe? Y,N?" - The earlier login screen showed the message "Are you one of the good ones Y,N?" *Typing "N" will send you back to the executive bios section of thehansofoundation.org. *Typing "Y" will send you to the subfolder "usr" on the site. The text "****Connected to OPENERS HEP" appears on the login screen. "Openers Hep" is an anagram for Persephone. As of an update, 252° and 216° can be clicked on, bringing you to the admin folder. The username is "wtk" and the password is "themouthpiece". Now, in the lower left-hand corner of the parchment there seems to be an image of a person. On September 21 the Front page was changed to show a picture of a postcard with a snowman on it. Underneath was red text saying that "THIS SITE HAS BEEN REMOVED".However when clicking on the word "REMOVED" a Video showing William T Kilpatrick. The Missing Organs Folder was updated showing evidence against the crimes of The Hanso Foundation. TheOpeners Hep folder was updated also. Usr Folder Link The "usr" folder appears to be arranged to look like a Unix server with home folders for various Hanso Foundation employees. There are only a few folders that are accessible; the "ahanso" (Alvar Hanso) folder redirects to the Bios section of The Hanso Foundation's website, the "hmcintyr" (Hugh McIntyre) folder, the "owelles" folder (A possible reference to George Orson Welles, an American radio broadcaster as well as theatre and film director in the 30's and 40's), the "pthompso" folder (Peter Thompson), the "trash" folder, and the "admin" folder located elsewhere on the site. Below is the security warning, and the list of folders. *** SECURITY NOTICE *** This system is for the use of authorized users only. Individuals using this computer system without authority, or in excess of their authority, are subject to having all of their activities on this system monitored and recorded by system personnel. In the course of monitoring individuals improperly using this system, or in the course of system maintenance, the activities of authorized users may also be monitored. Anyone using this system expressly consents to such monitoring and is advised that if such monitoring reveals possible evidence of criminal activity, system personnel may provide the evidence of such monitoring to law enforcement officials. Name Last modified Size acarpus/ 10-May-2006 10:24 - ahanso/ 10-May-2006 10:55 - aoconnor/ 10-May-2006 11:03 - compass/ 10-May-2006 10:55 - dcheever/ 10-May-2006 10:55 - ddouglas/ 10-May-2006 10:55 - draupp/ 10-May-2006 10:55 - fgardner/ 10-May-2006 10:55 - hfeargha/ 10-May-2006 10:55 - hmcintyr/ 10-May-2006 11:09 - jgranger/ 10-May-2006 10:55 - jsimko/ 10-May-2006 10:55 - kporfiro/ 10-May-2006 10:55 - lorchard/ 10-May-2006 10:55 - lpeck/ 10-May-2006 10:55 - lwales/ 10-May-2006 10:55 - mwilliam/ 10-May-2006 10:55 - owelles/ 10-May-2006 11:03 - pthompso/ 10-May-2006 11:08 - sconroy/ 10-May-2006 11:08 - tmittelw/ 10-May-2006 10:55 - trash/ 22-June-2006 4:47 - wmalik/ 10-May-2006 10:55 - zbach/ 10-May-2006 10:55 - hmcintyr folder Link Logo at the end of the Jeep commercial.]] This folder contains various files and folders supposedly belonging to Hugh McIntyre, not all of which are accessible. * File ".bash_history" appears to be a history of the last shell commands issued by the user. The last activity involved using scp ("secure copy", a standard networking tool) to retrieve the files docs/dcx_rfp.doc and docs/dcx_contract.doc from a server called "biz" (presumably, biz.letyourcompassguideyou.com), then using "trm" (not a standard command, purpose unknown unless it was a typo for "rm", "remove") on the downloaded files, then the files were deleted with rm dcx_*.doc. However, any prefix to the website simply redirects to the main flash file, so 'biz' is probably insignificant. ** Running the shell command "scp hmcintyr@biz.letyourcompassguideyou.com:docs/dcx_rfp.doc" works, but the password for hmcintyr is unknown. The "scp" command is available on mac, linux, and unix systems. ** According to the .logout file in his home directory, the rm command runs $HOME/bin/rm rather than the standard /bin/rm. It appears that this customized rm merely moves files into the $HOME/bak directory until the user logs out at which time all of the files in $HOME/bak are permanently deleted. If you try typing accessing $HOME/bak/dcx_rfp.doc or $HOME/bak/dcx_contract.doc you are merely redirected to 2 of the same faxes of Jeep orders that appear in the email folder of pthompso. * Folder "mail" contains several files that appear to be email attachments: ** 139191991471518711419.jpg: A very large ad for Jeep that reads "The Universal 'Jeep' Will Work and Save". It was an old newspaper advertisement for the Jeep Wrangler CJ-7. Near the image of a buddha statue in the middle of the ad, very small text reads "The Mouth Piece". *** The file name matches the hidden code in the world map at thehansofoundation.org: 13, 9, 19, 19, 9, 14, 7, 15, 18, 7, 1, 14, 19. Replacing the numbers with their corresponding letters in the alphabet you get "MISSING ORGANS". *** This image was sent to the "trash" folder on June 22nd. ** CJ7_HATCH.MOV: A link to a YouTube movie which is an old ad for the Jeep Wrangler CJ-7. At the end of the ad, a faint DHARMA logo appears along with the text "ECHO ME UTEP HIT". This is an anagram for "The Mouth Piece". ** news_ad.jpg: A cutout of the newspaper ad criticizing Gary Troup's Bad Twin. On the back of the page can be seen a number of letters, including the phrases "If you are one, know one", and "Happy Mother's Day!" *** This image appears to have been deleted, however it's not in the "trash" folder. ** ptsig.jpg: This is a picture of Peter Thompson's signature from the Global Welfare Consortium memo. *** This signature does not match Peter Thompson's signature in the second contract image. Image:139191991471518711419 mod 50p.jpg|139191991471518711419.jpg Jeep Ad with clue enhanced. Image:Ptsig.jpg|Ptsig.jpg Signature image. Image:Contract sig no match.JPG|Comparison of Peter Thompson's signatures. owelles folder Link Most likely this is a folder referencing filmmaker and actor Orson Welles. *'tel_soul.mov': (tel_soul is an anagram for sellout) leads to the June 1st DJ Dan Podcast, which is a YouTube video. **DJ Dan has to defend himself for being a sellout himself, for having so many commercial sponsors. **Amongst many still images, at 00:54/04:53, is a screencapture of this very page of Lostpedia, proving that they do know we are watching them! **Other still pictures of interest include a painting of Persephone, an image of the masonic symbol, satellite maps (including of Area 51/Groom Lake), arial view of Chrysler building, and several screencaptures of parts of the ARG. ***On June 6th the file tel_soul.mov was changed to DJDan6-01.mp3. It no longer contains video, only audio. *'DJDan6-21-Pod.mp3': DJ Dan's second podcast in this folder. *'DJDan7-10-Pod.mp3': DJ Dan's third podcast is in this folder. *'B/0/0/G/10/5/5/16/3/15/13/16/1/19/19' is a link that leads to a web ad for the 2007 Jeep Compass. **The code B/0/0/G/10/5/5/16/3/15/13/16/1/19/19 decodes to 2/0/0/7/J/E/E/P/C/O/M/P/A/S/S if the letters are switched with their numeric counterparts and vice-verca. pthompso folder Link Apparently this is the folder belonging to Peter Thompson *There is no .bash_history, which indicates no one has logged into this account (or it was cleared) *Most of the .(name) files have nothing of interest, except of note is that in the .vimrc the value of "colorscheme" is "deusx" (possibly a reference to episode 19 of Season one, Deus Ex Machina) *Folder "mail" Contains: **'Fleetcontract1.jpg': Fleet Contract with DaimlerChrysler. **'Fleetcontract2.jpg': Second page of Fleet Contract. *** The total number of vehicles to be purchased was 23. **'INBOX': An Email Inbox. *** Originally contained the following web address: http://www.adcott.net/binary/, however this has now been changed; the new address is here: link (A google search for binary translators) *** Contains the following binary code: 01010100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01001101 01101111 01110101 01110100 01101000 00100000 01010000 01101001 01100101 01100011 01100101 *** Entering this code into a binary translator produces: The Mouth Piece **'memo2.png': Contract Rescindment **'rfp0000.png': Request for Proposal *** The contract number is 9342. **'rfp0001.png': RfP Page 2 **'rfp0002.png': RfP Page 3 **'rfp0003.png': RfP Page 4 **'rfp0004.png': RfP Page 5 **'rfp0005.png': RfP Page 6 *There exists a ~/bin/ subfolder within Peter Thompson's directory, but attempting to access it gives a 403 Error: Permission denied. **This folder is referred to in the .bash_profile as his private bin folder. **The custom 'rm' command can be found at bin/rm. It is an OSX tool originally intended to move files to the user's Trash folder. Image:Fleetcontract2.jpg|Fleet Contract Page 2 Image:Memo2.png|Contract Rescindment Image:rfp0000.png|Request for Proposal Image:rfp0001.png|RfP Page 2 Image:rfp0002.png|RfP Page 3 Image:rfp0003.png|RfP Page 4 Image:rfp0004.png|RfP Page 5 Image:rfp0005.png|RfP Page 6 For more information on the Jeep contract images visit Hanso Correspondence. trash folder interrupts Eric Hutchinson's performance at Potbelly; kidnapped and thrown in van with Michigan plates]] Link Things that have been removed from other files go here. *'139191991471518711419.jpg': This file was removed from the hmcintyr folder on June 26th. It's the Jeep advertisement. *'illumination/': This links to http://www.jeep.com/en/compass/. It was used to find one of Rachel Blake's videos. *'OpenersHep.log': This is conversation log between an 'OpenersHep' and a 'wtkfleet35'. It seems that this file was added on June 22nd. **It was found that OpenersHep is an anagram for Persephone, the alias of Rachel Blake. Wtkfleet35 is probably the username of William T. Kilpatrick, as Rachel called him "William" in the conversation. **See OpenersHep Conversation for more details. *'Missing Organs.zip': This file is the one that was transferred to William T. Kilpatrick in the OpenersHep conversation. It contains a single PDF file. ** The file, titled "evidence", contains pictures that tie the whole site together, and gives us a bit more info on The Hanso Foundation's organ harvesting operations. ** The file can be found here: http://www.letyourcompassguideyou.com/usr/trash/ admin folder ]] Link (Username: wtk, Password: themouthpiece) *The my_docs/ folder contains: **'wtk.mov': A YouTube movie titled "≈", showing man with audio and video distortion telling the viewer that he is going "underground" for the next while. Presumably this man is William T. Kilpatrick. **'zero_n_such/': a link to http://www.jeep.com/zero_n_such. This page was also used to find Rachel Blake video. ***It appears to be an error page however the "Lost" in "Well, One of us is Lost" is clickable. Trivia *According to wikipedia http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Eugene_the_Jeep, the origin of the word "Jeep" may have its history in Popeye comics character Eugene the Jeep, a mythical creature with the ability to teleport. It marks the second time that a sponsor of the Experience game shares its name with a fictional character with possible minor connections (Ariel the Sprite from Shakespeare's The Tempest) as to what's going on at the island. *The folder for Jacob Vanderfield (jvanderf) is not listed in the "usr" root, but exists - returning error 403 ("access forbidden"). *The folder named "jgranger" may be referring to Janelle Granger, the woman with the Diary during Season 1. *The William T. Kilpatrick kidnapping appears to be a real life staged event that happened in a Potbelly Restaurant in Michigan during Eric Hutchinson's tour. It is filmed from a second angle by a non-TLE player and YouTubed here. *The file code "139191991471518711419" was also used on the front page of the site when it was shutdown, linking to the usr folder. The numbers translate as "missing organs" if you simply follow the code A=1, B=2, etc. *There is a URL within the site domain which explains some of The Lost Experience from a retrospective angle. It also clearly states how letyourcompassguideyou.com was a clear reference to the Jeep Compass http://www.letyourcompassguideyou.com/lycgy.swf. Gallery Image:Compass108.jpg|After clicking "108°" Image:Letyourcompass_login.jpg|Login screen Image:Compass-figuresideby.jpg|A Comparison between the 'Welcomer' on the Hanso Website and the figure in the compass Image:LYCGY_shutdown.jpg|Site's current appearance after being all but shutdown External links *Letyourcompassguideyou.com **Usr subfolder *Domain Ownership Change Listing *"Let Your Compass Guide You" Commercial *2007 Jeep Compass *gus.letyourcompassguideyou.com/ - An exact mirror of Thehansofoundation.org ** actually any address in the form http://'*'.letyourcompassguideyou.com/ does lead to a an exact mirror *Original Site *Hidden .swf file. *Links page *Rachel Blake Video Category:Official sites Category:The Lost Experience Category:Websites Category:The Lost Experience websites de:Letyourcompassguideyou.com